


Odd Eye

by Dreancatger



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreancatger/pseuds/Dreancatger
Summary: Perhaps they were similar but different, contrasting but alike. Enemies but lovers. Perhaps they were more than what is perceived. Perhaps they werent enemies by choice. Perhaps there was not choice.After the last time they worked together, everything went downhill. Minji, Yoohyeon, Gahyeon and Bora split from Dami, Handong and Siyeon. But they all have to unite once again after she comes back.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Lee Siyeon!" A voice shouted, the sound echoed from the chambers. "Yes, dongie?" Siyeon answered, tilting her head slightly to face her beloved best friend. "Aish, you have another mission." Handong states, she takes out a metallic object from her pocket and slowly a holographic screen appears. "Apparently, you are going to infiltrate Dystopia's base." Siyeon could only keep her mouth agape, she was suppressing whatever emotion was currently boiling up inside of her. Make no mistake, she was not given a choice at this job. This....facility, whatever you may call it. But, she does enjoy her missions, partly because she can finally use her abilities that were hidden. Hidden away from reality, where humans live. Oh how she wished she was just that, normal. But, this particular mission was making her blood boil.

"Out of all people. They had to choose me? Why?" Siyeon says, venom accompanying every word. "Siyeon. You're extremely powerful, whether you like it or not. You can control the fabric of reality itself." Handong replied, she feels bad for her best friend. She knew how much she hated her. Yes. Her. She was what made this mission unbearable. "I don't want to face her! Fucking psychopath." Siyeon spits out, anger in her tone. Handong just sighs and leaves Siyeon, allowing her to have some space.

"Kim Bora. Fucking Kim Bora." Siyeon mutters. She balls up her fist, slamming it hard into the ground. But she knew, arguing with the Higher Ups was pointless. She sprinted to the training room and began practicing, after all. It's always her that ends up facing Kim Bora. Always her. The universe hates her or something, she could never catch a break from that, what Siyeon likes to call her, the literal spawn of satan herself. Although, deep inside, perhaps she has some admiration for Bora. Not that she'd admit it openly.

Training usually consists of bending objects and the usual hyper speed. But today, Siyeon decided to test the limits of her powers. She closed her eyes and imagined, a normal life. A normal family. A loving family. She opened her eyes, to be met for just a split second a house in the city. Children playing, her "parents" smiling at her. Just what she wanted. But that quickly slipped away as she pushed herself too hard. She fell to the ground, a loud thud echoing through the almost empty white room. 

"Fuck, that hurt." Siyeon muttered to herself, her hand went to her head in a futile attempt of lessening the headache that was now hitting her. "I guess that's the limits of my powers?" She said to herself. Although, it was a question. Is it truly limited to that only?

\--------------

"SuA!" A voice called out. Turning her head, SuA answered with a meek grunt. "What is it Minji?" SuA asked. "Bora. You have a mission, here." Minji tossed her a remote, Bora pressed the only button on there. The hologram of Utopias base immediately appeared. "Again? Why? That bitch is there, I dont want to deal with her. Also, you know I hate being called Bora." SuA said, her voice was filled with frustration. But of course, Minji ignored her. "You're powerful, SuA. Just get this mission over with. Anyways, I'm gonna get back to Yoohyeon!" She says, skipping away with a smile on her face. 

"Ugh, why cant I get a girlfriend." SuA sighs. She quickly stands up and continues training, a fiery glow surrounds her. Her fist was surrounded by fire. The impact she left on objects was no less damaging than Siyeon. "Let's try a little something." SuA mutters to herself, smirking. She let's out a Yelp before blasting a very, very powerful fire tornado to attack the dummies in the room. In seconds, they were torn to shreds. "Siyeon you better. Watch. Out." She says, while she pants. 

\---------

"Siyeon, I hope you know you won't be doing this alone." A stern voice calls out. Siyeon nods her head, sighing. "I hope so, thank you Miss Dami." Siyeon says, bowing. "No need for formalities Siyeon, after all, I'm your partner." Dami says smiling at the look of shock on Siyeon's face. "W-wait, what?!" Siyeon shouts. "Me and Handong will be joining you." Dami says, a pleased smile gracing her face. Siyeon however, was still processing the information. "O-okay" siyeon let's out a shaky breath and bows to Dami

"Let's go, it starts now."

\--------

"Bora. I hope you know you're not doing this alone." The happy go lucky girl says in a stern voice. "Thanks Yooh." SuA ignored the use of her real name and smiled at Yoohyeon. "Minji Me ans Gahyeon will go with you." Yoohyeon says. SuA nods her head. "Gahyeon? But shes barely tra-" she was cut off by Yoohyeon, "I know. But, her powers are quite versatile, certainly not like yours but still, powerful." Yoohyeon smiles at SuA who was dumbfounded. SuA quickly regained her composure, nodding her head she thanked Yoohyeon once again and left the room.

"Bora. I hope you know it starts today." 

\--------


	2. Chapter 2: Perhaps not all that bad

God. Siyeon was nervous. Very nervous. She kept pinching her arm trying to ground herself. Handong was rambling on about how she would punch Bora to the ground for Siyeon. But really, Siyeon wasnt paying attention. Her mind was drifting back a forth between possible scenarios in her head. 

"We're here." Dami says as she opens the door. Carefully slipping out and walking to the back of a building. Handong and Siyeon were quick to follow her. Stealthily, clinging onto the wall they walked the planned route. Reaching the back of a sketchy building Dami immediately stopped them. "I hear someone, let's split" she commands in a hushed voice. Siyeon nods turning left and heading through the alley, Dami went straight, and Handong went right.

Siyeon, careful not to get caught. Hid behind a garbage bin when she heard footsteps approaching. "God. Fuck, why did I go on this mission." A familiar voice groans, Siyeon immediately winces. Bora was here. And she know she would get spotted, afterall Bora was extremely skilled. 

"Ah...if it isnt Siyeon." Bora mutters, smirking. "Well hello dwarf." Siyeon says as she rolls her eyes. Bora scanned Siyeon's body, she felt heat rush to her face. She quickly looked away. "You fucking tree." Bora spits back. Siyeon ignored the fact that Bora checked her out. "Yeah whatever gnome. What the hell are you doing here?" Siyeon says, venom lacing her voice. "On a fucking mission, what else, a stroll?" Bora says chuckling. "Well same, let's not-" Siyeon was cut off by a thunderous boom. A familiar cackle following it. Both the girls instinctively knew who that was. 

Siyeon grabbed Bora and pulled her to hide behind the garbage bin. Bora was spooked out, knowing who that was, she couldnt protest to Siyeons hiding. "Where did the midget go?" The voice said, a very sinister smile appeared on her face. Siyeon looked down at Bora, who was tearing up. She tightened her grip on Bora and pulled her closer. The echo of footsteps started to fade. And after Siyeon made sure it was safe. She quickly gets up. "Are you okay, Bora?" Siyeon asked, concerned. Bora was surprised by the way Siyeon had treated her. Dare she say, it made her heart flutter. "Siyeon...I'm fine, thank you." Bora said shyly, she hugged Siyeon and pecked her cheek. Before dashing off to make sure her partners was safe.

Siyeon stood there in shock of what happened. She quickly ran off too, to find her friends. "Dami! Handong!" Siyeon yelled, in Hope's of finding them. Just then, 3 figures pulled up in from of Siyeon. "God you're okay Siyeon!" Dami sighed, relief gushing over her. Siyeon was surprised, to say the least. To find Gahyeon, of all people, with them. But now was no time for questions, whether they liked it or not. Shes back. "Let's find your team." Siyeon said, already rushing out of the alleyway. She scanned her surroundings, debris littered all over the floor. The attack was a warning one,and time was ticking. Siyeon weaved in and out of the crowd of panicking people. She quickly spotted a familiar brown haired girl. "Bora!" Siyeon shouted out. Bora quickly whipped her head around, surprised to see Siyeon calling out to her.

"Hi, Siyeon." Bora said shyly, Yoohyeon and Minji behind her. "Gahyeon...is...with...us" Siyeon said, a bit out of breath from the running. - and maybe how stunning Bora looked right now - "Unnies! Thank god, yall are all okay!" Bora heard the familiar voice and immediately broke into a smile. "Gahyeon, you're okay!" Bora, Yoohyeon and Minji said in unison. Siyeon stared at Bora for awhile, a smile unknowingly gracing her lips. "Ahem." A stern voice coughs out. "Sorry for the interruption. But, shes back. We need a plan again" Dami said, her voice tinged with sadness at the word again. "Rght, again. But, let's make sure it works this time." Minji said, staring up into the sky, not letting her tears fall. Yoohyeon put her hand on Minjis shoulder, helping her calm down. 

"Let's work together again"

"Lets unite once more"

"Lets make this succesful"


	3. Chapter 3

As they headed to Utopias base, SuA and Siyeon began a small conversation. "Siyeon..." SuA mutters, looking down at the ground, confidence stripped away from her. "Yeah, Bo-" Siyeon was cut off by SuA's voice. "Dont use my real name, call me SuA. The way you call my name, it reminds me memories" SuA said sternly, whispering the last part as tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall out. "Oh. Of course" Siyeon says, eyes on the pavement.

Once they arrive at the base, Dami scans her hand on the scanner. The doors swing open, armed guards greeted Dami, eyeing Dystopia's crew weirdly. Dami swings the doors to her office open, before letting everyone in. Once everyone was inside, she immediately closes the door and locks it. 

"Its been awhile." Dami sighs into her seat, she straightened her back and rubbed her forehead. This was happening all to quickly, just a few hours ago they would have sliced each others neck at the sight of one another. "She. That, Demon. That thing destroyed the tree, our reality and...our bond." Dami says, closing her eyes. "Shes back. So, what I think is-" she was ultimately cut off by Minji. "And why, do we have to listen to you?" She says, shoulders up and back straightened. "Because, JiU. We all know, whether YOU like it or not. I am the best at creating plans. The last time we followed YOUR idea, what happened?" Dami says, scoffing at Minji.

Minji shuts her mouth and looks away. Sighing in defeat. What happened then was truly her fault. She was to blame for what happened back there, that she admitted. It eas her idea to waste all they're energy before the final battle. Yoohyeon glances at Minji and noticed the internal conflict in her eyes, she knew Minji still blamed herself for that. "Minji...baby, you know the past is the past. We cant change that right now." Yoohyeon says, comforting her saddened girlfriend. 

"Anyways, as I was saying. A plan. We have faced her once. We have a grasp of what shes like, so we use that against her." Dami says before Siyeon butts in. "But shes also face us, dont you think she would use that against us too?" Siyeon questions. Dami nods, "You have a point. So, we have to be unpredictable. Extremely unpredictable" Dami says, her lips broke into a wicked smile. She had an idea. "How about this. She knows we are enemies. How about 1 of you from either side join the other company. So she thinks one of our companies is weakened so she would strike that one. And in the meantime, the rest can come in and take her by surprise." Dami says, the rough idea of the plan coming together.

"It could work with being unpredictable." Minji nods her head in approval. Dami smiles. "Siyeon, why dont you join them?" Dami suggests, Siyeon was taken aback. She gasped slightly, surprised by the suggestion. "I...uh...sure?" She says that not as a statement, but a question. As if questioning her own decision. Dami smiles at Siyeon, and nods at her to go over to Minji.

Siyeon does just that, she let's out a shaky breath as she approaches Minji. "Hi. New boss" Siyeon says, smiling a bit. Minji greets her back, she looks up to Dami. "We will take our leave now." Dami nods her head and the Dystopia LM crew walks out with their new recruit. Siyeon slips next to SuA, her eyes shifting left to right. "Bo- SuA. How...are you?" Siyeon hesitates for a second, before falling back into a confident stride. 

"I was fine. Before my best friend left me for the lie you were blinded with." SuA let's out a incompetent huff. Staring at the ground. "SuA, I'm...really sorry. I know it was my fault, completely. But, what she said aligned with the story so well. I- I believed her. I'm so sorry SuA, I really am." Siyeon sighs, her eyes closing as tears pricked down her cheek. SuA's eyes widened, Siyeon doesnt cry so easily. But, here she was crying because of her. "Siyeon...I- I missed you." SuA whispers out, her eyes filling with tears as well. Before the conversation could continue, Minji stops them opening the door and heading to their car. "Siyeon, you can sit beside SuA, there is a bag there in case you vomit from your motion sickness." Minji states. Siyeon chuckles, Minji really hasn't changed.

Siyeon slips into the seat beside SuA and stares out the window. She begins to think about the past, about how different it could've been if she just, trusted SuA more. It was a fatal flaw for her, she had trust issues and anything meekly can break the trust between her and a loved one. It was her one flaw. She sighs for was seemed like the millionth time. SuA, getting a bit annoyed at her, turned to Siyeon. "Siyeon, dont think so hard about the past. The present is now." SuA says, Siyeon smiled ever so slightly. SuA can still read her like an open book. "Wow, Shakespeare didnt know you lasted so long." Siyeon teased, SuA smiles. "I am wise, I know" SuA jokingly says. Siyeon's smile only grew bigger. SuA, SuA knew how to make Siyeon feel better in a matter of seconds. 

SuA was her everything, before the incident. SuA was her best friend before everything. They would do everything together, and maybe Siyeon had feelings for her. Very, very strong feelings. And maybe SuA did recuperate some of the feelings, but now. Siyeon doesnt know. Maybe she still has some lingering feelings for the older. And maybe the older had lingering feelings for the younger.

Now they were both just as confused as the other. Both drowning in their thoughts, basking in this silence.


	4. Chapter 4

_fuck fuck fuck_ _No. I cannot be thinking this._ Siyeon let out a groan as she fell onto her now agents couch. "Siyeon. What's wrong?" Yoohyeon said, entering the room. Siyeon grunted as she got off the couch. Yoohyeon quickly stopped her. Making her sit. _God fucking dammit. Get out of my head Bora!_ Siyeon begrudgingly sat back down and looked at Yoohyeon, scowling at the woman. "Calm down, I'm just here to ask what's wrong. No need to get mad about it." Yoohyeon said, defensive and offensively. "Listen, you're with Minji. Right?" Yoohyeon nodded, she knew they are best friends, well **were** best friends. "So...Umm, how do I say-" Siyeon was quickly stopped by the sound of the door swinging open. Minji barged in and went to her girlfriend, packing her lips before turning to Siyeon. 

"Why did you barge out of practice?!" Minji shouted, her face showed disappointment all over it. "Well, Minji. 1 I am not your actual employee and that is free labour, 2..." Siyeon trailed off before looking at the ground not continuing. "2?" Minji raised an eyebrow, siyeon never acted shy. Maybe once. But that's it. "Maybe...Perhaps...I... _foundsuaa littlehot"_ Siyeon said, squeaking out the last part a little too fast. "Wait...wait. you like sua?" Minji questioned. She smirked at Siyeon, laughing cockily. Never had she once thought that Siyeon was like this . "Wow, siyeon. Your gay is showing, just a little." Minji cackled. Yoohyeon joining in, leaving Siyeon a blushing mess. 

"Shut up! I don't like her, I was just appreciating her body..." Siyeon muttered, a nice shade of crimson colouring her cheeks. Just then loud bang of doors opening got all 3 of them to jump. "Siyeon! Why'd you barge out of practice?" The person who made them all have a heart attack, said. "I- why do I have to answer?" Siyeon scrawled, looking at Bora. "Siyeon. Youre nervous. And you're hiding something. Jesus Siyeon you're bad at lying" Bora said nonchalantly. 'Of course she knows when I'm lying' Siyeon sighs. "I'm still not answering you." Siyeon said, grunting as she plopped herself onto the couch beside a potted plant. 

Bora tilted her head, laughing at Siyeon's cute pout. "Don't be a baby Singnie." Bora teased. Yoohyeon and Minji were both surprised, Bora never called Siyeon that, well ever since they broke off. Siyeon was a blushing mess, "Bora..." Siyeon whimpered softly, knowing how much 'Singnie' affected her. Bora took a mental note, for emotional persuasion. Not because of the cute reaction, ofcourse not! Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @dcxinsomnia on twt for updates!


End file.
